


Say You'll Be My Woman

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [4]
Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: Bless Igor's Fine Heart, Body Shaming, Crossdressing, DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied homophobia, M/M, Slight Body Modification, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor's turns his attention to Igor and suggest that the younger scientist should aid him in a particular experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Be My Woman

Igor was in the bathroom, fresh from the shower. His hair towel dried and ready to be cut. It had grown slightly longer than what he approved for his image. He picked up the straight edge razor. Grabbing a handful of hair on his left side. He brought the razor up and laid it against his straight strands when the bathroom door bust open. The impact against the wall, breaking the handle. 

"Don't!" Victor commanded as he took long strides, apprehending Igor's razor. Igor stood in disbelief. 

"Victor, what-" 

Victor closed the razor and placed into is pocket. He was staring at Igor in an odd way.

"How did you know I was about to cut my hai-"

"You run by schedule. You always cut your hair when it grows shoulder length. That occurs towards the fifth day of any given month. At least five months after you trim it to mid-neck length." Victor explained, he paced the bathroom. Rubbing a hand in his sweaty hair. He snapped his head back to Igor who shifted his feet, trying to figure out what to say. Victor was contemplating as well.

"If you would please join me in the living room area after you've dressed, Gorgeous." Victor stated, he looked around the bathroom once more and then rushed out into the flat. 

 

Igor joined Victor thirteen minutes later. He stood beside his fiance's chair. The older man's knee was restless. Jumping in place. 

"Victor, are you alri-"

"Yes, Gorgeous. I've been trying to," Victor interrupted himself, wildly flinging his hand. "Why are you still standing, Igor? Come, come! Sit down beside me." 

Igor slowly sank into the spot beside Victor.

"Now, I've been meaning to say this," Victor stopped, offering Igor a glass of whiskey. Igor shook his head no. Victor shrugged and downed the rest of his glass. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to be my lady."

Igor stood up, backing away. His eyes wide.

"Now, before you panic, my love. I want you to hear me out." 

Victor held his hands up. Approaching his bewildered partner. 

"I would like you to grow your hair out longer and dress you in womanly garments. Adorn you with jewels and makeup." 

"Have you gone mad?"

"No, no! It's an experiment of sorts. I have been studying your facial structure and what not. Your height especially is one of the factors. I am curious to know if any of our male companions will notice that you are transformed."

Victor had backed his lover into one of the pillars. Trapping Igor with his arms. 

"Victor, that's quite unholy."

"Being homosexual is sinful! Yet men have committed the act for centuries. Creating life from death is also sinful. You and I participate in those actions almost daily." 

Igor shook his head at the silly statements. 

"Say you'll agree with me. Please say you'll be my woman"

Igor noticed the twinkle in Victor's eyes and he hadn't seen that spark in months. 

"Yes,"

"Yes!' 

"On the condition that if you get out of hand-"

"I won't. I promise."

"If you get out of hand, you will respect my word when I tell you to cease this experiment." Igor said forcefully, seeing the other man consider the idea. 

"Deal! Now, I think we should have a drink to this." 

Victor stepped away from his partner. Heading over to his desk, he poured himself another glass of whiskey. 

"I think I need to finish grooming, care to give me my razor back?" 

"Oh no longer, Gorgeous. You are now under my complete care. I will be tending to your grooming from now on. Would hate for you to cut your hair behind my back. If you would like I will be more than happy to smooth that pretty face of yours." Victor informed Igor. 

"I'm a capable man of my own resource. A scientist-"

"From now on you're no longer a man. Well you are anatomy wise. I'm trying to say this without sounding like a drunken fool. I assure I am sober enough." Victor stated as he drank from his glass. Igor just stood with a face of agitation.

"Gorgeous, your only job now is to put yourself in the mindset of being a woman. Proper posture, attitude, tone. I want you to take these books." Victor picked up a large bundled stack of books. Handing them to Igor's stretched arms. "You will be researching into your role as a woman. We will also have to brainstorm a name for you to go by. If you allow me to handle everything, I promise everything will go in accordance to my plans."

 

They began the process. Three months into the making. Igor studying the books and practicing. Sometimes under Victor's harsh guidance and mostly by himself. Every rude comment made by Victor caused an ugly sensation to run down Igor's rugged spine. He had practiced restraint, had practiced plastering a pretty smile. He had worked on hollowing his cheeks more. Using a face brace of his own design to push his cheek bones higher after Victor had insulted him during sex two weeks prior.

"You have been doing so well, Gorgeous. Very ladylike. I'm also very pleased with your hair length. Growing so long but I have noticed that your cheekbones are too low. Too masculine for my taste." 

Since then Igor had fitted his face to perfect the look. When he awoke every morning, it was to Victor's snoring. They had purchased some womanly garments that Igor now wore. He would slide his silk attire on and head into the kitchen. The sounds and smells waking up Victor from his usually drunk slumbers. Igor had gotten better at cooking. With every meal, Victor had a criticism.

"What the hell, Igor? This food is tasteless and over cooked. You may be brilliant in as a doctor but you fail as a cook. Not even a tiniest bit decent."

Igor had sucked in the anger. He simply developed better culinary skills, applying them to the meals. He had even went so far as to get accustomed with a local chef to learn more. His meals had gotten better and Victor's smiles grew wider. His belly full and the sparkle in his eyes made Igor happy. Igor was still wearing his face brace when Victor entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Gorgeous." Victor greeted in a groggy voice, he leaned in to place a peck on Igor's forehead.

"Good morning, Victor." Igor said as he placed a plate in front of Victor. Victor seated and he smiled gratefully as he ate. He shoved his food into his mouth. Eyeing Igor as he chewed.

"You're not eating as of lately,"

"Yes." Igor said as he sipped on his tea. He grimaced slightly at Victor's dining skills. They were very improper.

"It is not a simple yes to be given. Why is that you're not eating?" Victor demanded as he drank his coffee. 

"I don't want to gain pounds."

"You shouldn't be dieting either. You're going to hollow out too much."

"Victor, what are you expecting from me? It's either you want me to look great or you want me to look fat!" 

"Quiet your tone down! I am the man of this household! You will do what you are told!"

"I will do as I see fit! I am the woman of the this house! Meaning I am the caretaker of this property and everything that is in it! Now, I am getting dressed and I am going to work." Igor exclaimed. He stormed out of the kitchen, unbuckling his face brace. He closed the bathroom door and worked an arm out of his robe. The silk soft against his hands. He realized that his cock was hard. He felt an aching arousal. the argument making his blood flow. There was a knock on the door before it opened. Victor came into view in the mirror. He stood a few feet away from his lover. 

"I didn't mean to yell at you, Gorgeous." 

Igor let the silk fall off of his shoulders. He lets it settle on the ground. Slipping his nightgown off of his head. Victor watched his lover. Wrapping his arms around the naked body. 

"I'm sorry for making you upset." Victor murmured. Kissing Igor's neck. Hands sliding and roaming. Venturing down to grip Igor's cock.

"Apology accepted. Now, please allow me to proceed on with my day. I have to get down to the bakery." 

Victor sighed, squeezing Igor once more. Walking away and turning around, just as he walked out the door. 

"I am fitting you for some dresses and shoes later on. You will be home by seven, yes?" 

"Yes, Victor."

 

Igor came home to Victor working on sketching the frame of a dress on the floor. He didn't look up as he used the chalk. 

"Stand in the center of the room naked for me."

Igor followed the instructions. Standing and waiting. His cock throbbed when Victor walked over with the measuring tape. He untied Igor's hair that was now settling in between his shoulder blades. He rubbed at the shorter man's shoulders. 

"Relax completely." Victor ordered as he braided Igor's hair. He pinned on top to move it out of the way. The first measurement was made around the neck. 

"I need to make the collar high up to cover your Adam's Apple,"

"That's going to be odd looking. The fashion for the fall is to have a flared collar." Igor nagged.

"Of course, Gorgeous but Daddy doesn't have an excuse for the lump on your throat so I am going to make the collar higher up."

Igor huffed but a stern look from Victor stopped him from throwing a tantrum.

"Arms up," Victor said, a few other commands thrown as he wrapped up the measuring quickly. Igor growing antsy and complaining about how swollen his feet felt. Igor's voice had taken on a softer, delicate sound that Victor adored to no end.

"You are truly acting like a spoiled princess. Women do truly nag a considerable amount throughout a conversation." 

"Careful with your wicked tongue, Victor. Women also bear such bountiful gifts of joy for you men."

Victor peered down as he measured Igor's thin waist. His forehead brushing Igor's hair. 

"I have explained the miracle of fertilization without using a female counterpart, yes?"

Igor smiled, his eyes gleaming. Victor had bent down to measure Igor's left thigh. Igor ran a hand through his fiance's hair. The waves parting from the thin fingers. He had modified his features a lot for Victor's experiment. 

"Women, my dear, offer something much more desirable than children."

"Surely you don't mean their minds. The intellect of a woman is practically worthless." 

Igor slapped Victor's arm. Victor gave a look of disapproval. Igor smirked, his lips slightly plumped from his pursuing them as he had noticed women in the beauty parlor practicing. He walked away from Victor, taking a hold of a pair of shoes. They were slightly elevated at the heel. A dark ruby red color, a circle formed by small gems and a red bow secured across like a strap. He slipped them on while Victor watched. Igor was aware that his cock and balls bounced as he fastened them on. They felt just right. The measurements accurate. He peered down at them in admiration. They looked fantastic on Igor. He grinned at Victor who leaned against the back of the sofa. His eyes delighted with the results. Igor took one confident step in front of the other. He had mastered how to walk with a gentle swing of hips from side to side. He came around the sofa, trailing his fingers along Victor's right arm. He grabbed a pillow off of the sofa, tossing it on the floor by the arm chair. Victor stunned by the grace Igor mustered. The corset training giving Igor a slight jut in his hipbones. Victor's smile fell as hunger replaced it. Igor knew Victor's eyes were on him. He could feel the intense gaze as he bent over, touching his toes. His ass high up and Victor hissed in arousal. Igor looked over his shoulder at the other man, who was biting his closed fist. Victor laid himself onto the carpet, propping his elbows up on the pillow. He released his hair, loosening the braid so that it cascaded over his back. Waves rolling over his creamy skin. He had read in a naughty book about how to provide for your husband's sexual needs. It was forbidden type of foreplay but Victor loved the sinful pleasures more than the consequences. Victor had demanded that Igor take on the role fully. So if Igor was going to be the bride of Frankenstein, he planned on pulling out all the tricks. He peered over his shoulder to Victor who had fallen to his knees at the feast laid out to him.

"I have something that all men want. What you in particular lust after. Hungry for the pretty holes that women have. Sweet warmth that you savor every time you get near it. Women are much more dangerous than men. We can pleasure ourselves properly but men need us in order to gain sexual gratification." Igor wickedly tempting Victor. He licked his bottom lip. Reaching behind to spread his own cheeks for Victor to get a full view of his grand entrance. Victor cursed wildly, rapid words in French slipping out as he drooled for Igor's lustful body. As soon as Igor let go of his ass cheeks, Victor began a slow prowl over to his fiance. Eyeing him in deep thought as he reached for his lover's shoe. Igor bent his leg up, tutting at a grinning Victor. Victor made a grab for the other ankle only for Igor to withdraw it. He had swiped his hair to his left shoulder. Eyelashes boldly fluttering against his cheek. 

"Igor!" Victor growled in frustration. Crawling closer to his lover, who slid further away.

"What, Daddy? You made it clear that you don't need me to breed children. You can wank out your sperm and harvest my eggs to let your critters swim to! I need a man who wants to enjoy me." 

Victor paused. His face shifting to a sneer at the thought. 

"You're always going to be mine, Igor. Never forget that I have been faithful and dedicated to you. I can not stand to be jealous, I can be a monster when that happens."

Igor lowered his feet down. His shoes thudding softy. Victor made a cautious attempt when he fully grasped Igor's right ankle, he closed his eyes and sighed. He crawled closer, never releasing Igor. He kissed Igor's exposed ankle. The hair vanished by Victor's hands. Shaving Igor smooth. He tended to Igor daily when it came to grooming. He kissed up the thigh. His mouth warm and wet making Igor buck. Victor smiled at the reactions. Grabbing both of Igor's ass cheeks, he squeezed and applied steady pressure. They were firm in his hands. He darted his tongue out at the honey suckle. Igor's hole begging to be licked. Igor was moaning loudly, tugging on his hair. Victor smirked, taking a hold on the waves. He wrapped them around his fist, pulling back til Igor groaned, swallowing hard. Victor kept his ears open for any sounds of discomfort. His fiance whining in need. Victor kissed up Igor's spine, the bones oddly pressing against the younger man's skin. He noted the scar on the shoulder where he had drained the cyst a year ago. He sucked a hickey onto Igor's neck. Straightening up so he could undress. He lowered himself over Igor again. Draping himself over his lover. He spat on his hand, lubing himself up. 

"Ready?"

"Yes,"

Victor had no hesitation. Shoving in and pinning Igor down. He had threaded his arms through the smaller man's so they could lock fingers as Victor pumped his cock in and out. They panted and moaned till they were hoarse and came in sync. The afterglow short lived as Igor bucked Victor off so he could scrub his cum to prevent a stain. Victor groaning at the smaller man's new tendencies. 

 

Victor had completed the dresses within three days. Igor modifying and directing how they should look. Victor was now prepared to take his fiance out on the town. It was the first time Victor was moving around before Igor. He had prepared a light breakfast to which Igor refrained from insulting. The food extremely bland. The older man rushing him into the bathroom. Shaving and washing Igor himself. Igor had to smack his hands away when he tried to dress the younger man.

"Igor, let me-"

"You go shower and what not. Let a woman take care of her personal duties." 

Victor raised his arms in exasperation, muttering under his breath about women being overly bossy. Victor had laid out a light blue dress. It was soft to the touch. The sleeves revealing his dominate collar bone and rounded shoulders. It had white lace on the front. Pointing from the middle in a square and descending downwards to a triangle. The three layers of ruffles edged with lace as well. The wire frame made a reasonable bump around his ass. The corset and undergarments matched as well. The material holding him kindly. He slid it on with ease, adjusting it around his shoulders. He had managed to turn his hair into a pile of ringlets that layered backwards from the bun he had created. Placed with a few jeweled pins and a pretty silk bow he had bought. Victor came back into the bedroom. He was fully dressed by the time Igor had finished his makeup. He pinched his cheeks and smoothed the blood around so he had more color. The blush applied made his forehead soften, his eyebrows plucked neatly. Victor came beside Igor. The full length mirror holding the image of them.

"I need you to lace up the back."

"Oh, is this the point where the husband must intervene with his wife's personal duties?"

"Shut it, Victor. Could you please give me a hand with the dress?"

Victor smiled. He settled behind his antsy fiance. Tightening the dress. He grinned when he finished, turning Igor around to get a proper look.

"My God. I knew you would looking ravishing as a woman. This has by far exceeded my expectations. My finest creation thus far."

Igor rolled his eyes. Victor was always full of himself. He slipped on his matching blue shoes. The heel tapping as the left the flat. Victor had taken Igor out to look at jewelry. Igor nervous as the rode down the cobblestones. When they arrived, Victor forgot that he was supposed to be a gentleman. 

"Victor!" Igor shouted as Victor walked into the shop. The coachman shaking his head in disbelief at the spectacle. He came to Igor's aide. Assisting him out of the carriage. 

"Mister Frankenstein usually this forgetful?" 

"I'm afraid so. The man has no two cents." Igor stated as he adjusted his dress. 

"As lovely as you look, I'm sure you could find a man well suited for you." The coachman said, Igor looked up startled. The man winked at him, lifting Igor's hand to his mouth. A tender kiss placed on it. 

"Good day."

Igor mentally slapped himself as he stumbled into the shop. 

"I would like to examine that one next," Victor said to the man over the counter. He turned his head to the sound of the bell ringing. "What took you so long?" 

Igor made a face of disbelief. 

"I don't know, dear! Maybe someone forgot to escort their lady out of the carriage." Igor said, his teeth grinding. The shop owner could sense the hostility radiating off of the apparent 'woman'. Victor made a face for rebuttal but thought better at the tilt in his fiance's head. A low 'yikes' escaping from his mouth. He visibly gulped, turning to look at the displayed jewelry. Igor had honed the art of 'don't you dare fucking say it' rather well. The older man's taste were terrible. Even the shop owner grimaced at his choices. Igor stood by docile as he reviewed each piece. Igor knocked the stubborn out of Victor rather quickly as he ran down from memory about the wardrobe. The shop owner nodding in agreement based on the descriptions. Victor hung back and let Igor select. When it came down to the rings is when Victor stepped in. The young couple fighting over which pair to get.

"No, no, no. I don't like the style of it!" 

"You honestly are tasteless!"

Victor held up the two sets of rings to the shop owner. 

"My fiancee seems to think that we should pair off with these."

He just Igor's set into the man's face. 

"I say we should choose these."

Showing the other pair.

"Now, whose right?" 

Victor turned to Igor with a broad smug expression. Certain that the shop owner would agree with him. He was after all purchasing items from him. 

"I'm going to have to agree with the beautiful young lady, Mister Frankenstein." 

Victor's face fell and Igor smiled. His lips stained with a red wine color. He snatched Victor's wallet from his pocket. Taking out the bills to pay the shop owner.

"Thank you, very much." He collected the jewelry. Linking his arm through Victor's. Who wore a sour expression. 

 

The next time Victor had Igor dress was when he received an invitation from Finnegan to join him for dinner. Igor had dressed accordingly. His hair twisted and curled to a gentle perch on his head. Victor placing Azaleas and Asters into the dark haired crown. The flowers giving an earthy shine to Igor's features. He laid a gentle kiss on the back of the neck, swiping the remaining curls to the side as he locked the collar into place. It covered Igor's Adam's Apple. The royal purple a bold marking. Victor had a suit tailored for the occasion so he could match his fiance. Their rings gleaming under the light. Igor had even allowed Victor to pierce his ears so that the dangling pearl chandelier earrings could swing from every calculated twist of Igor's head.

"You are very dashing in your suit." Igor said, he pulled Victor in for a kiss. Pulling out Victor's pocket watch to check the time. 

"You still have not nipped that naughty nature of yours, Gorgeous."

Victor was all grin and no bite as he slipped the watch back into his waistcoat pocket. Other hand tilting Igor's head to lay kisses on his fiance's luscious lips. 

 

They arrived at Finnegan's residence. This time Victor was attentive in helping his fiance out of the carriage.

"Victor!" Someone called out in the crowd. The strung of people maddening as Igor reminded himself that he was well prepared for his role. He had taken months of time for this. Victor had forgotten him again, his fiance childish glee as he searched out his college mate. Igor sighed and headed into the estate. He mingled in with the unfamiliar faces. Standing on a clear space of the staircase. He was sipping champagne slowly. His eyes scanning in boredom. He noticed a thread loose at the bottom of his dress. His royal purple dress could not be undone at the moment. He sighed, sitting down to survey the damage.

"Hello there," 

Igor looked up and noticed Finnegan viewing him. Looking unusually friendly in accordance to seeing Igor's face. The man was never happy to see him before. He plastered on a tight smile. 

"Yes?"

"I was just curious to know why a beautiful young woman like you would be alone." Finnegan said as he placed his glass on the tray of a passing waiter. Igor searched the crowd again with his eyes. 

"No, I came her-" Igor interrupted by the music playing. 

"Would you care to join me?"

Finnegan had outstretched his hand and Igor wondered where Victor could be. He heard a familiar laugh, his head snapping in the direction of the sound. Victor was joking, red faced as he laughed at his colleagues joke. Igor could feel the anger inside at being forgotten. He had dolled up for Victor. All for Victor and this is how his fiance repaid him. He remembered the coachman. The store owner and the men who stared at him when he first appeared as a woman on the streets. Everything was about Victor! Why couldn't Igor live a little?

"I would be honored to!" 

Finnegan led Igor by the hand and onto the dance floor. Joining the other pairs as a new song played. Finnegan taking lead. Little did Victor know about dancing. Igor couldn't get the man to join society properly. He wouldn't adjust his manners or attitude. Igor felt shy at the hands of another man touching him. He felt the rush of blood in his cock. His nerves teetering. He calmed his breathes.

"Are you alright?" Finnegan asked. Igor wondered when was the last time Victor had asked him. 

"Yes, just a bit nervous. I haven't done much dancing."

"Mm, first time?"

"In public, yes."

"Why is that?"

'Because my fiance is a lazy donkey who doesn't care to entertain my fancies' Igor found himself thinking.

"My brother has never let me out of his sights till now. I'm now a young woman who is old enough to experience things." 

Finnegan led Igor in a gentle turn, hands placed on his lower back briefly. 

"Who did you say that you came with?" Finnegan asked as they wrapped up the dance, offering his arm for Igor to take. 

"I came with V-"

"She came with me." Victor said, his tone deadly as he eyed Finnegan. The man appearing out of nowhere. Finnegan seeming unphased by Victor's obvious anger. He placed his hand out for Igor to take. Igor stood still between the two men for a moment.

"Come here now." Victor hissed. Igor flinched at the cold tone but came to stand beside Victor. His dress rustling. Head bent down, his eyes trained on his shoes. Finnegan watched on with slight distaste on his face.

"Ah! Did she now?" Finnegan looked at the pair. Comparing their features. "Is Victor your older brother?" 

Before Igor could answer, Victor replied in a tight voice. "Not her brother. I'm her fiance." 

Finnegan's eyes widened at the statement. He looked at their hands, shaking his head softly in thought. He saw the rings and he concentrated on the look of them. His butler handing him his cane. He tapped it on his chin.

"You shouldn't let such a pretty thing out of your sights, Victor. Or in my case I would buy her a very large ring. Something that flashes brightly and blinds men when they look at her." Finnegan winked at Igor as he went to mingle with the guests. Victor fuming the rest of the evening. Hand wrapped around Igor's waist. A murderous intent in his eyes.

 

The third time Igor had dolled up was when Victor had come home in a rush. Igor was washing the dishes. Victor having ate out with his friends that evening. 

"My father says he coming to visit me tomorrow. Not just him! Oh no! He wants to bring my brother and mother too!" Victor sounded panicked for a moment. Igor's transformation in full effect with not enough time to reverse it with fattening. 

"Well?"

"Well? Is that all you have to say?" Victor threw his hands through his hair. "Fucking hell! This is serious, Igor!" 

Igor approached his fiance carefully. Rubbing his arm.

"Victor, slow breathes."

"I know what the fuck to do! I'm the one who had to help you calm down after you escaped that shitty circus that you were so reluctant to leave!"

Igor frowned, walking away from Victor to start straightening the flat. They didn't speak for the rest of the evening. Igor sleeping in the bed alone while Victor drank whiskey till he couldn't hold the bottle. Laid out on the sofa. 

 

Igor had rearranged the flat, some time ago. He had added new furniture and drapes. The flat redesigned and Victor had questioned why but three minutes into recited speech about proper living quarters, he had stopped Igor with a hand telling him to stop yammering on about pointless things. Igor now dressed in evening hosting attire was proud that all of his hard work had paid off. Victor was less antsy the hours passed awaiting his families arrival. Victor so caught up in preparing himself mentally that Igor hadn't had a chance to discuss their relationship. Surely, his family would want to know about how they met. There was a firm knock on the door and Victor jumped out one of the arm chairs to answer it. Igor noticed that he was shaking severely as he greeted his father.

"Father!"

"Save it, Victor." 

Victor shut his mouth. Allowing his family to enter. They were in shock by the way the flat looked.

"Oh my, Victor!" His mother had exclaimed.

"I'm stunned speechless." His father said as his eyes wandered around in amazement. 

"By God, you must've really taken to her." Henry claimed, Victor roughly jabbing his mouthy brother in the side with his elbow.

"Who?" His parents asked as they turned to Victor. At that moment, Igor appeared. Stunning in his ruby red dress. His earrings in the form of two red Pear Drops. The stones bloody when the light went through them. Igor took every step with a bright smile, his blue eyes light. He came to stand beside Victor. His blood red dress swishing around him and Victor was taken back by Igor's appearance. His fiance breath taking. Igor smiled at him adoringly. The proper young lady.

"Victor, are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yes of course, Mother. Everyone this is my fiancee." Victor stated, gesturing a hand between the mentioned parties. Igor graceful with a curtsy.

"Your fiancee has a name, doesn't she?" Victor's father asked, insults layering his words. Igor however was well trained and he smiled so angelic.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Strausman. Would you all care to take a seat while I go retrieve the refreshments?"

Igor had guided the guests to the living room area. Victor was quite impressed with Igor's ability to socialize. He had preformed as a perfect hostess. His parents seeming to grow attraction towards Victor's bride to be. Even his father smiled twice during the conversation. Victor hung back allowing his fiance to talk. 

Igor had served dinner. A wonderful pot roast. His mother complimenting a bashful Igor. His eyes down cast as he blushed. He ate very little despite Victor staring at him from across the table. He sat at the head of the table. Henry on his left. His father sitting on his right, his mother placed beside Victor's father.

"It just occurred to me. That you said your last name is Strausman." Henry said around a mouthful of food. Victor steadied himself as he sipped his wine. Victor noticed the way his father's eyes tweaked with realization. 

"Very right," Victor's father said. "You must be related to Igor Strausman."

Igor shook his head in agreement. Victor staring at his relatives. 

"What has become of poor Igor, Victor?" 

Victor almost choked on his wine. His father staring at him with cold eyes. 

"Well, Father, Igor has moved out as you can see Isabella and I are engaged." 

"Moved out or flopped out? Or better yet, roll out! I read in your recent letter that you disapproved of Igor's weight." Henry chuckling as he finished his food. His mother sighing at her oldest son. Igor's face fell at the conversation. Victor avoided Igor's stare.

"Henry, I don't think that-" Victor attempting to cease the discussion.

"You said he was getting pudgy. Clearly his sister doesn't share those traits. Or maybe she just takes better care of herself as a woman. Certainly doesn't have the shaggy hair."

"Henry," Victor warned lowly. 

"She speaks well too. Very polite, not overly shy. Proper compared to Igor's odd mannerism, it's as if Igor and Isabella come off two father's instead of one." Henry grinned, winking at Igor. Victor could see the tears welting up. His fiance carefully blocking out the emotions. He felt guilt rise up.

Henry was about to continue but his father stood up arubptly. 

"Henry, I am highly disappointed in you! You haven't the right to speak such words in the presence of women. Let alone in front of your brother's fiancee. You will apology to her at once," His father's voice booming in the flat. Henry muttering a low apology to Igor. Igor overridden with pain. He dabbed his eye as Victor's mother tempted to comfort him. 

The father turned to Victor, "And you, Victor! What am I to say about you? You have no decency for your fiancee nor your friend for that matter! I can foresee you failing at this relationship as well! Your childish brain remaining as if you were young enough to consider yourself an insolent brat!"

Victor's head low, every eye trained on him. He was still as his father delivered God's wrath.

"You're twenty-two years of age, Victor! It is high time that you and your idiot brother," his hand flinging over in Henry's general direction, "start acting like grown men! In the name of the our Holy Father, I pray that you don't experiment your foolish ideas on her! As far as I can tell, she is the only outsider aside from her brother, mind you that he is going to be your brother-in-law, that has a positive and mature influence on you! I for one approve of the Strausman household full-heartedly!" 

Victor's father finishing his wine in one gulp, coming up behind his wife's chair to pull it out. 

"I apologize, Isabella, we must be on our way now. I wouldn't want to feel the urge to punish your fiance like a child in front of you." 

Igor smiled sadly. Approval mentally given to Victor's father to whip Victor's hide raw. Victor's father helped his wife prepare to leave, Igor escorting them to the door. Henry dismissed earlier like a naughty schoolboy, waiting in the carriage.

"It has truly been a wonderful evening! I hope you will come and visit us soon next two months at the very latest." Victor's mother kissing Igor's cheek. Victor's father kissing Igor's hand. Nodding his head at Victor who hung in the background.

"Good day, Isabella."

"Good day, Sir." Igor closing the door. He stood with his head leaning against it. The cool metal relaxing his headache. His heart aching. Victor scratched the back of his head, hands rubbing his face. He knew Igor was broken from hearing the comments. Igor pushed himself away from the door, standing tall. He walked over to the dining table and set to cleaning. Victor standing by a pillar looking on. His vulnerabilities flooding over. He grabbed the whiskey, gulping some down. Igor silent as he busied himself with cleaning. It was after all a woman's duty to tend to her superior. Victor placed the bottle down. He pushed off the wall, noticing when Igor had paused. His shoulders shaking, a soft hurt sound escaping. He wrapped his hands on Igor's waist.

"No, no. Please don't cry, Igor! I'm sorry! All mine, Gorgeous! You're so good to me." Victor murmured. Igor gasped as he yanked away from Victor. Unaware that the older man was standing on the back of the dress. Igor's rush forward and Victor's heavy foot causing a halt and then an unsuspected tear. Igor being launched face first onto the ground. Victor rushing to aid his fiance. 

"Look what you've done to my dress, Victor!" Igor shouted, he slapped Victor's hands away. He hissed at the twist in his ankle. Holding his ruined dress.

"Gorgeous, it can be fixed! Better yet, Daddy can get you new dresses! Any type you want, I'll even have a seamstress come this time."

Igor slapped at Victor. Aiming for his face, standing up unevenly. Angry tears streaming down. He wasn't some toy that could be bought over with gifts. He hobbled his way to the sofa. 

"Igor, baby. You've sprained your ankle, let me look at it." Victor said softy, he settled in front of Igor who kicked at him. Victor deflecting them easily. Overpowering Igor, grasping the injured ankle. A painful howl from Igor. 

"I'm going to fetch the first aid kit."

Victor returned, slipping off Igor's left shoe. He wrapped up the ankle despite Igor's clawing at him. Victor having to swat the younger man's hands every twenty seconds. Igor was wrung out from crying, his eyes hurt and his hair was too tight. It was in a spiral crown with two ringlets on the side of his face. Victor hated the bloodshot eyes. He swiped his thumb over Igor's bottom lip. Rubbing his hand up and down Igor's leg. Further up each time. Igor shoved him away again. 

"Damn it, Igor! What can I say to you that would make you happy?"

"Whatever things make you happy, Victor! You shitty twat! I shouldn't have done any of this for you! You're nothing but a deceitful, manipulative bastard! I am over you and your fucking experiment!" Igor yelled, he straightened himself, despite the fresh pain that slid up his thigh.

"You're done, Igor? You're fucking done when I say we're done! I saved you! I put a roof over your head, food in that greedy stomach and allowed you a chance at life! You were nothing and you would still be nothing if it wasn't for me! You mumbling circus freak!"

"Fuck you, Victor! Rot in hell, bitch!" Igor shouted as he walked barefooted to the door. Strength renewed.

"Take it back, Igor!"

"Take what back? I speak the truth!"

"Igor, I warn you that if-"

"If I don't take it back! If I don't take it back, then what? Huh? You're going to insult me? Say that I'm in your debt or better yet beat me with your hands! You thought I was dead, wasted trash and now you've lived out your greatest fantasy of bring life to me again! So bloody conceded, jackass! I invented restoring life, my first experiment was you, Victor! However, I see I have made a fatal flaw in giving you a sound heart!" Igor was pulling off his jewelry as he talked. Throwing it to the floor. He was about to slip off his ring but a knock on the door stopped them. 

"Police! Open up!"

 

Detectives Turpin and Alistair interviewed the couple.

"Someone reported that they heard a woman screaming."

"Yes, I apologize, my fiancee and I were having a domestic dispute." Victor explained, Igor was glaring at him from where he stood with Alistair by the pillars. The taller man peering down at Igor as he wrote his report.

"Ah, blissful joys of women, aye."

"I can say I am throughly regretting it."

Detective Turpin chuckled. Victor did not join him.

"You are still young, she is still young. You must'n be rough on women, they are tender creatures. Delicate things, your fiancee is very well spoken."

"Perhaps too well spoken. She should learn her place and shut her mouth."

"Oh? You don't seem to have much respect for women, Mr Frankenstein. They are more than pretty things to adorn yourself with. Especially honest, intelligent women. They are not just bodies to lust after. God made them to be out counterparts, he wouldn't approve of your tactics."

Victor narrowed his eyes at the detective. 

"In my household, my fiancee shall live under my rules. I will discipline as I see fit. Now take that to God and ask him if he approves."

Detective Turpin twisted his lips in a hungry snarl like he was going to eat Victor alive. He stood, tutting as he wagged his finger. 

"You play a much dangerous game, Frankenstein. I'm sure he would approve of you jailed if you so much as lay a threatening fingernail to your fiancee's crowned head. I promise you that if you do I will personally escort you with a toss down those long staircases." Detective Turpin turned to Alistair and Igor. He approached the pair. Hand on the much taller man. His partner stone faced.

"Miss Strausman, I'm afraid your fiance seems a little bit in a drunken rage. Now, I can detain him for the evening or I can have Alistair," He winked at Alistair and smiled kindly at Igor. "take you to his residence for remainder of the evening. The choice is yours."

Igor smiled at the two men. Alistair blushing madly, coughing as he tried to hide his discomfort.

"I appreciate it, Detective Turpin, but I think I will be residing here for the evening." 

Detective Turpin shook his head sadly. 

"Very well then," He tipped his hat to her. Alistair heading to the door to hide his embarrassment. "Frankenstein, you are a very blessed man. I would suggest you change your perspective on women to preserve your engagement. Good day, to you, Miss Strausman." 

They left and Victor sat with his hands clasped in his lap, staring at the carpet. They didn't speak for the rest of the night. Igor had cut himself out of the dress. Taking a shower. He stared at his hair, studying his face. He had changed so much over the months. His hair now reaching his ass. He realized that he would need to use his reverse brace to lower his cheekbones downwards, plump up a little, just a little to gain some roundness in his face. He could now stop shaving his hair away, perhaps grow a beard in. Victor had facial hair so why couldn't Igor try it. He brushed his hair, realizing that he could now cut it short. He could become himself again. He cried out suddenly at the thought of Victor's letters calling him names. Insulting his looks. He thought he was doing so well. Thought Victor had been pleased with him. Till he suggested Igor transform into a beauty queen. He wanted to bang his head against the sink and be done with it all. He couldn't face Victor after the truth had been revealed. He managed to drag himself into the bedroom. Victor already fast asleep. 

Igor woke up in a pile of his own sweat. His silk attire soaked. He stumbled out of bed. His cock raging hard as he went into the bathroom, stripping his clothes off. He felt so warm and his body was sensitive. He stepped into the and whined. The water harsh against his scorching skin. His wail waking Victor up who burst into the bathroom with his whipping stick. 

"Igor, what the hell! It is too fucking early for a shower!"

Igor gritted his teeth as he stood with his back turned. He was too afraid to move. To touch his skin. His feet felt swollen but sitting wasn't an option. 

"Igor, I'm talking to you, disrespectful boy!" Victor yelled, he grabbed Igor's arm, spinning the shorter man around. Igor burst into tears at the contact, his head pounding. He covered his ears and wailed loudly. Victor made a grab for Igor's hands, He noticed the sweat. The dilated pupils, the hard leaking cock. The way Igor was whimpering oddly. He placed an unwanted hand against Igor's forehead.

"Oh my, Igor. You're breaking out in a fever of some kind." 

"Fucking herbs,"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I took some special herbs that the ladies at the beauty parlor were fussing about..It's the talk of bringing out some sort of inner Goddess out."

"Igor, speak clearly please. I think you're delirious and need to be in the hospital."

"I took some special arousal herb-"

"By God, Igor!"

"I took them for you! I wanted to surprise you after your family left. Have some spectacular celebratory sex! That got ruined fairly quick!"

Victor felt stuck between a grin and guilt. He was certainly pleased by Igor's confession.

"You know that I didn't mean-"

"You still wrote to your brother about me! In a disgusting manner, no less! I should've shattered a teacup on your face! I am so fucking -" Igor grunted in pain.

"Gorgeous, can you be good for me and lay down?"

Igor made a high pitched wailing noise, he cried harder, clutching at his hair. Victor made soothing sounds. Guiding Igor to the living room. The younger man revealed where he had hid the herbs. 

"Igor! This is opium powder! Sweetheart, why did you buy this?" Victor questioned as he sat down in front of his shaking fiance. Igor sensitive to the touch.

"I was told it was a 'mauvais voyage if taken at an inappropriate hour' by the other women! Inappropriate hour as described the books is when a husband and wife are laying in bed, fucking like rabbits." 

Victor laughed at Igor who looked like a wounded animal.

"My sweet, sweet boy. That's French for a flip-out. Honestly, Igor, I'm not certain why you didn't come to me about this."

"It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Yes, it is quite shocking that you fell ill to the drug. Opium is sedative to say the least. Your reaction is quite the opposite. How much did you take?" 

"At least two spoonfuls in my afternoon tea."

"Christ! Igor, what were you thinking?"

"I have never done this bef-"

"Gorgeous boy, you are too good for me. So innocent, I know that I am very wrong and difficult to deal with. I love you too much is the problem and perhaps I should work more on addressing concerns directly instead. I just don't want you to hate me at the end of the day."

Igor shifted on his toes. He groaned as a heat wave passed over him. He suddenly clutched his cock. Feeling a terrible throb. Victor stood up, rushing over to the medicine cabinet. Pulling out his various elixirs. He came back to Igor who was panting madly. He had collapsed on the sofa. Thighs clutched tight. His hands covering his groin.

"Igor, I need you to give me an arm."

Igor whined and shook his head. Still pushing his cock down. 

"Igor, please. I know it's very difficult to stop applying pressure to ease the sensation but I promise, if you let me inject you I can eliminate it faster."

Igor struggled to edge his left arm away. Victor tugging it away from Igor's sweaty body. He tightened the belt strap, Igor's vein popping out.

"Close your eyes, turn your head and on the count of three I'm going to stick the ne-"

"Fuck, Victor, please just do it!" 

Victor stuck the needle in, Igor hissing lightly as the liquid shot into his bloodstream. Victor applying pressure til it stopped bleeding. Igor's pants louder and wetter. His hair sticking to his forehead. Victor leaned over to stroke his head. 

"Good boy, such a good boy for Daddy." Victor praised. He went to retrieve water, returning to his fiance trying to finger fuck himself. Stroking his cock harshly. He was a mess of nerves and Victor saw Igor's neediness. His sprained ankle swollen. Victor came beside Igor, lifting his startled lover up in bridal style. Victor watching Igor stroking while being carried. Pre-cum leaking profusely. He laid a whiny Igor onto the sheets. Igor's eyes glazed over as he stared at Victor. Slight loopy grin. Victor grinned back. Shoving his lover backwards. Igor sprawled out as Victor took control of the situation. His hand working Igor's cock as he sucked Igor's tongue into his mouth. He hiked the younger man's legs onto his shoulders. Propping Igor's ass up with a pillow. Igor clutching the sheets in a drugged bliss. Victor loved the hair spread out, the way Igor's body looked formed. His own cock hard. He stroked it a few times. Gripping Igor's cock and with his. Jerky movements of an overly stuffed fist. Igor came with a sudden shout. Victor moaned at the sight, he lined his cock with Igor's puffy hole. Noting that it was a slippery mess and was slick pink. He licked his bottom lip, Igor's hands grabbing his goatee. He kissed at his lover's hands. Sucking on Igor's ring finger. The younger man twisting at the wet muscle stroking his finger tip. Victor leaned in, shoving his cock in slow. His abdomen clenching as he settled in between Igor's legs. 

"Gorgeous, I love you. I can't live without you." 

Igor was still a bit high but he whined all the same. His mouth in needy gasp as Victor rotated his hips. Igor's cock stroked between them. Flushed and sweaty bodies. 

"Daddy, goin' cum again."

"Yeah, Gorgeous! Daddy wants that cum." Victor edged Igor over for the second climax. His cock buried deep as his fiance shivered. Igor rock hard despite the creamy substance laying on his stomach and chest. Victor pounding Igor in earnest as Igor begged for more. Victor holding his own orgasm back as they switched positions. Victor loved Igor's gift. He loved the idea of getting Igor to cum extensively. 

"Yes, Daddy! I wan' cum more." Igor exhaled the words in a dirty murmur. Victor approaching his orgasm after their fifth round. Igor was growing sleepy but he had one more load he knew he could deliver.

"Yes, Baby. Daddy wants to cum as well. I can breed you a whole household of children. Make your belly arch and swell. Fucking beautiful children they would be. I would have to fill you daily til you showed signs of pregnancy. On our Honeymoon, I plan to stay in bed for days. Pounding you for hours." Victor described how many ways Igor would cum. The toys Victor wanted to try out. All the while kissing and sucking Igor's neck. Latching on like it was a safety jacket. Igor felt his final orgasm approaching. He twisted their limbs so that he was reverse cowgirl on Victor's cock. Victor moaned deeply at the view. Victor propped on the head boards so he use his long arms to touch his lover's back. Igor boldly gathering his own hair and looping for Victor to grasp. Victor caught the locks in his hand. Thrusting up into that hole he loved. Igor bracing one hand on Victor's right thigh. Left hand stroking his cock as Victor tugged his hair, voice filling the room with naughty thoughts. Igor stopped his bouncing, rolling his hips backwards and forwards. Victor could feel his sensitive cock head rubbing on Igor's prostate. He dug his blunt fingernails into Igor's hip. Leaning into press his chest against Igor's wanton movements. He pinched Igor's nipple. The bud hard as he rubbed it between his rough pointer finger and thumb. His orgasm crashing over him in a relieved wave. His teeth sinking into the scar on Igor's left shoulder. The younger man whining as Victor slapped his hand away, mouth lapping at the blood. He stroked his lover while Igor bounced on Victor's softening cock. Igor exploding onto the bed as he came down on his third ride. Victor pulling his exhausted body backwards. Igor falling asleep peacefully. Victor following after as he rubbed Igor's chest. 

Igor awoke the next morning, to Victor who was sorting through a chest of clothing. 

"Ah, Igor. I was just about to tell you that I have concluded the experiment as a complete success."

Igor stared at him groggy and dumbfounded. Gathering his hair up into a bun.

"I took the liberty of pulling out the reversal kit. Your clothes, your grooming tools," Victor held the razor in his hand. "Everything that we planned on is in this chest-"

"Victor, dear, those are awfully dreadful clothing for even a poor woman to wear. Now, please come back to bed and we can discuss this later." Igor said, he patted the bed.

"Igor-"

"I have a headache, Victor. I would prefer if my fiance would for once listen to the woman of this house and come back to bed."

Victor stunned and he coughed as he watched Igor's face for any stunt. However, he was met with a stern glare. He sighed.

"Women are such demanding creatures. Your are of no exception."

"Correct, I am your woman, Victor. You should know by now that I should always have my way."

"Your way is not always the correct way. Women are not head-"

"Victor," Igor gritted out, his eyes narrowed like daggers. Victor shut his mouth, quickly stripping. A quiet 'yikes' uttered out. Victor settling into the bed with Igor snuggling him close. Laying in the quiet, Victor grateful that Igor wasn't rejecting him after last night. He rubbed his fiance's hair. 

"Who knew that you would have perfected the look of 'shut up or I will slice your throat' so well. It's quite fascinating-"

A grumble and a playful slap on his chest, shut Victor up quickly. Igor had also learned the Martial Arts skill, 'I love you, Victor but shut up, please' as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy from my original publication on Wattpad, Smutty Gay Things. I appreciate any comments left. Feedback of any kind is thoroughly welcomed. If you have any questions or concerns don't feel shy to contact me. If you have a prompt or a suggestion of what I should write next, i'm entirely open minded to hearing them. (Could use people to fangirl with in all honesty). Thank you for viewing my story!
> 
> DD/LB does not condone incest of any shape or form nor does it promote any indecent sexual contact between minors and adults. If you have any questions about the Cg/L lifestyles then I will answer the questions to the best of my ability.


End file.
